


It's frozen?

by lapsed-bookworm (queerlybeloved777)



Series: Holiday Fic Prompts 2019 [4]
Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Multi, Texting, cooking mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerlybeloved777/pseuds/lapsed-bookworm
Summary: #Holiday Fic Prompts 2019- Week 1: Candy Cane Fluff; 4-a (Cooking a holiday meal).
Relationships: Chris/Kira/Ty
Series: Holiday Fic Prompts 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559881
Kudos: 2





	It's frozen?

Contact: Chris (GF) Alonso

So . . . Um . . .  
It’s frozen?

Yeah?

Will I be able to cook this in time for dinner?

~*~ the magic of ovens~*~

What is 350 in

That’s a lot of inches

*in C?

Who uses celsius?

I’m not used to *F  
Everything’s too high

176.66667  
ish

What  
What’s inside it

???

Small weirdly shaped things  
inside the turkey

what

I shouldn’t leave that in, right?

We’re having a turkey roll

That’s not what Kira brought me

Oh no

What?  
Chriss??

It’s still frozen

You said it’d be done

You have a whole ass turkey  
NOT a turkey roll

oh shit  
oh fuck

I’m ordering pizza

ilyu

You get to tell Kira :)

yay :/  
she’ll want banana peppers btw


End file.
